Beginning of a relationship between two heroes
by JusticeLG
Summary: Isabella "Bella" Allen has seen the impossible and wants to prove it. She has a crush on Oliver without her even realizing and Oliver has also fallen in love with Bella. Can these two heroes admit their feelings or doom to keep their feelings hidden forever? Female Barry
1. Bella in Starling City

Hey guys, this is a new story because I like how Oliver and Barry interact with each other and I honestly ship this two together. In this story, Barry is a female and I add Sebastian inside because why not.

Pairing: Oliver/Fem Barry, Eddie/Iris

Crossover: Arrow/Flash

* * *

Isabella "Bella" Allen and her brother Sebastian James Allen are identical twins who are competitive with each other growing up. Until they are 11 years old, they have a fall out because they disagree on the death of their mother. Isabella has seen her mother being murdered by a man in a yellow lightning but not her brother since he's at his friend's house for a sleepover. The only two people who believe her are her dad and Iris. She thought that her own brother would believe her but she had called their dad a murderer and it broke both hers and their dad's hearts. She has been sent to every therapist and counselor about what she saw is impossible but she wouldn't budge. Since her dad is being sent to jail, Joe, who is a cop and her dad's friend, adopted her to live with him and Iris. She and Iris became very close like sisters. Her brother was adopted by a family and he quickly changes his last name to Smythe and his foster family lives in Westerville, Ohio.

Berry and Iris have been best friends from childhood before Isabella's and Sebastian's' mom is murdered. They are joined at the hip until college. After they graduate, Berry joins the Central City Police Department and becomes an assistant forensic scientist, in another word is CSI, to investigate what happened to the victims at the crime scene and not only that to find out who killed her mom and bring justice to her dad.

A few days ago before the release of the Particle Accelerator, she goes to Starling City to check for impossible sightings. She has heard about the vigilante that saves the city so she thought that he could help him.

* * *

In Starling City, there was a break in at Queen Consolidate. An officer was at his night shift until a man came in, ripping the door with his bare hands and grabbed the guard and snapped his neck with one hand. After that, he grabbed what he came for and left. In the morning, Officer Lance(got demoted from detective to officer), Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity are looking at the crime scene with the other officers.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium," Lance tells them

"What did they use to do this?" Oliver ask Lance

"Not sure yet. No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift." Lance tells them as he points out the non-obvious clues

"I'm guessing there were at least three of them, maybe four." Diggle guess on the theory

"And given how quick they got in and out of here... They were fast." Oliver continue on the theory

A woman steps out of a train in Starling City. It is pouring and she is late since she misses the first train and the second is delayed. She grabs her luggage and hurries to the train station. As she saw her taxi, the taxi driver drove off leaving her.

"Whoa, hey, stop, wait! You don't even have a fare!" She called to the taxi driver before getting splash by a passing car.

" Any idea what these guys were so hot to break in here for?" Officer Lance ask Diggle

"You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?" Diggle sarcastically ask

"Sorry. This is what we're able to pull off the security cameras. He was the only guy we got on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him." Lance tells Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity

"Actually, it was only one guy. Ah, sorry I'm late. But actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and... But he thought that he was right. I'm here now, though" A woman comes in carrying a shoulder bag and strolling in with a metal suitcase. She's babbling on her tardiness.

"So. Great. Who the hell are you? And do your parents know that you're here?" Officer Lance ask her

" I'm Bella Allen. I'm from the Central City police department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit" She took out her badge to show them

"We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here." She tells them about her being here

" And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" Lance ask her

" One very strong guy, yeah. Uh, it takes about 1,250-foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck. You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand." She explains to the group and she stares at Oliver

" I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck," Berry ask Oliver who is staring at the victim's neck

" Hmm? No. No idea" Oliver broke out of trance and answer her

" Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." Lance starts to order the other officers

"Actually, I think I know what was stolen. A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just... ripped it out of the ground." Bella tells them what and how is it stolen

" And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Lance ask

" It separates liquids." Bella starts to explain when Felicity interrupts

"The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction. And lighter objects move to the top. What did you say your name was again?" Felicity explains and asks Bella

"Bella. Allen." She introduce herself

"Felicity. Smoak." Felicity introduce back

"Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy. Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence." Bella continuing her explanation

"There has to be another explanation," Lance argue

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." Bella looking down

"You might want to fill our mutual friend in on this," Lance tells Diggle

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm sure he's already on it." Diggle already knows that Oliver knows about the issue

 _*Oliver's flashback*_

" **We need to change directions 10 degrees north," Sara tells the other while Slade starts to groan**

" **We need to rest," Shado argues to Sara**

" **If Ivo and any of his men survived that blast, they'll be tracking us. We keep moving." Sara argues back**

" **Five minutes. You watch him, please?" Shado tells Sara before asking Oliver to watch Slade while Slade groans**

" **Of course," Oliver answer her**

" **Do you believe them? That this Hosen will lead us to a wrecked Japanese sub?" Shado ask Oliver**

" **Ivo seems to think so. I just hope whatever miracle serum they're after is actually onboard. For his sake." He hopes about the serum helping his friend**

" **How do you know that girl?" Shado ask Oliver**

" **Sara was on my father's boat... with me," Oliver tells her the truth**

" **What about the girl in the picture? Laurel? The girl you told me you were in love with." She ask some more**

" **Sara is her sister." Oliver truthfully answer and Slade starts to groan**

" **I feel like taking a walk. Anyone care to join me?"**

" **I guess a lot's happened in the last year," Oliver says before starting to walk with the rest of the group**

 _*At Oliver's office in Queen Consolidate*_

"Oliver. Got the final inventory from applied sciences. That CSI from Central City was right. The only thing missing is a centrifuge." Diggle explains to Oliver and Felicity walks in with a laptop on her hand

"You have to see this. I pulled up CC traffic camera footage from across the street of applied sciences. This is three minutes after the alarm went off." A video shows a man carrying the centrifuge with one hand and place in the truck before driving away.

"Can we help you with something, Detective?" Oliver ask as he sees Bella coming towards them.

"Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives. We don't even carry guns. Just some plastic baggies." Felicity laughs at the joke and so does Bella

"Uh, where should I set up my equipment?" Bella ask them

" I'll show you." Felicity helps Bella

"What's going on?" Oliver ask

"Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in-house, so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand," Bella explains to him and Oliver pulls Felicity aside to talk to her

"What are you doing?" Oliver ask Felicity

" We need to find this intruder. And she seems to know more about it than any of us. Forensic science isn't exactly my forte, so... I'd say we need her. Wouldn't you?" Felicity convince Oliver

"Mm-hmm." Oliver agree and Felicity walks away from him

" I'll show you around." She shows Bella out of the office and follows her out

"Why am I getting the feeling you know more about this than Felicity's new friend?" Diggle ask Oliver as Bella and Felicity left the room

"Pray, I'm wrong," Oliver tells him

* * *

Next one will be tomorrow because I'm almost done editing it and I can publish it. Please review so I can continue.


	2. Invitation & The truth

_I promise you the next chapter and here you go. I do not know any of this characters except for an OC that is going to be introduced in the next chapter. The character from Flash and Arrow belong to The CW show and Sebastian belongs to Ryan Murphy._

* * *

 _*At the Office with Moira and Oliver*_

"Hi. I'm sorry about what happened at the office this morning." Oliver apologize to his mom

"There are a lot of people who think I got away with murder, Oliver. Maybe I did." She tells him

"Mom, the trial, the Undertaking, Malcolm Merlyn, all of that is behind us now. And we need everyone to see that." Oliver tells his mom

" How are we going to do that?" Moira ask

" We throw a party. Thea. Roy," Thea and Roy walk to Oliver's office

"Did I hear you guys say something about a party?" Thea ask her brother

" A welcome back to Queen Consolidated party for mom," Oliver tells his sister and her boyfriend

" I don't think so," Moira denies

"If things are going to get back to normal, then we need to start acting normal. Normal for us is a lavish party." Thea states her point, which is true

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen, I can't stay for brunch." Roy apologizes to Moira

"I guess we got to go. Bye." Thea and Roy walk out of the office

"I'll take care of everything," Oliver assures his mom

 _*Back at the crime scene*_

"What exactly are you looking for?" Felicity ask Bella

"Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days," Bella explains to Felicity as she is looking for clues

"Got ya. Shouldn't take long." Bella places her clue into the machine and waits for the result as the computer beeps as it scans the machine. Bella turns to Felicity

"So you've seen him, right?" She ask her friend

"The Vigilante?" Felicity looks confused for a second

"I read that he saved you. What was he like?" Bella ask further

"Green." Is the only thing Felicity said

"Green. That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that." Bella explains about the color of the Hood's costume

"I don't give the vigilante much thought," Felicity tells her a fib

"Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminum carbon composite, he would have far better penetration." Bella continues on her explanation about the Hood

"Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine." Felicity more focus on the screen than listening to Bella

"Do you want to know something else? I think that he has partners." Felicity look shock and Bella doesn't notice

Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences." Bella looks at Felicity

"Yeah. Why are you so interested in the Vigilante?" Felicity asking Bella as Bella exhales

"When I was 11, my mom was murdered." Tells Felicity about her mom

"I'm so sorry." Felicity looks apologetic

"They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe he would have." Bella has a hope in her eyes as the computer beeps to say it has finish

"The soil...there's a crystalline structure in it. That's weird." Bella looks at the evidence weirdly

"What's weird?" Felicity ask

"It's sugar." It confirms the evidence

 _*At the Verdant*_

"Sin, you said this was an emergency." Roy and Thea walk towards Sin

"No offense, but Thea, you shouldn't be here." Sin tries not to offend Thea

"In the alleyway of the club I own?" Thea raises her eyebrows

"It's my friend Max. He's missing. I haven't seen him for a week, no one has. Something happened to him. I figured you knew someone who could help." Sin tells Roy

"Roy can help you." Thea suddenly speak

"I thought you wanted me to stay out of trouble." Roy looks confused

"I kind of like that you never turn away from someone who needs help." Thea changes her mind

"I'll just get someone to cover the club." Both Roy and Sin look confused

"What do you mean?" Roy ask his girlfriend

"Oh, I'm coming with you." Thea states

 _*At Queen Consolidate*_

"Did you find something?" Oliver ask Bella and Felicity

"We found something. There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Bella explains to him

"Which got me thinking? There is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago. Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge." Felicity helps him to fill in the gaps

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver ask

"We've been trying." The computer beeps at another information

"What was that?" Diggle ask

"You're not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank." Bella says

"Are you sure?" Oliver ask

"Yeah. Our guy just made off with 30,000 ccs of O-negative." Felicity agrees with Bella

"What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." Diggle stammers

"We should give this information to the local police." Bella states

"I'll...take care of that," Oliver tells her

"Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?" Oliver turns to Bella

"Oh, yeah, um... Yeah, you know, it's similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities." Bella stutters

"Right. I want you to look into this Allen kid. There's more to her than she's letting on." Oliver tells Diggle to look into Bella

"Her intentions seem pretty clear to me." Diggle disagrees

"Just do it, please." Oliver begs him

 _*At the Arrow cave where Oliver got hurt*_

"Oliver, when are you going to tell me what exactly we're up against?" Diggle forces Oliver to speak the truth and Oliver sighs

"You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on. I've seen men with abilities like that before." Oliver starts off with this

"Have you? Where?" Diggle ask more

"The island. My second year marooned there, we- I came across the remains of a Japanese World War II military project. It was a serum designed to create human weapons." Oliver explains about the second year in Lian Yu

"Human weapons. My God, what's next, aliens?" Diggle ask about how is this in his life now

"This is real, Diggle. Those five years that I was away, I came across things that just... defy explanation. There's a doctor, his name is Ivo, and he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes, and strength were all enhanced." Oliver tells the truth

"And you think this Ivo's in Starling City?" Diggle ask Oliver

"He's dead. And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which...I burned." Oliver tells him about Mirakuru

"You think someone found the recipe." Diggle ask to confirm his statement

"The centrifuge and a large supply of blood. I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more." Oliver confirm his idea on the stolen centrifuge

"Why couldn't you have been marooned on Aruba?" Felicity whines

"There's a third component- a strong sedative." Oliver forgot to speak about the third thing needed for the serum to work

"I think I preferred it when you left these in people." Felicity looks disgusted at the bloody arrow

"I need you to analyze the blood on the arrowhead." Oliver ask Felicity to examine

"If we can figure out which sedative they're using... We can figure out where the next robbery will be. Bella and I will get right on it." Felicity walks away with the bloody arrow

"Diggle, what did you find out about Ms. Allen?" Oliver ask Diggle

"She's not who she says she is." That just confirm about Bella

* * *

 _*Oliver's Flashback*_

" **How are you holding up?" Oliver ask Slade when Slade is groaning**

" **I could do with a better-looking crutch." Slade reply sarcastically**

" **You two seem like you've gotten pretty chummy," Oliver states his observation between Shado and Slade**

" **We're here." Sara points out**

" **There must be a fissure in the island below the waterline for it to come that far inland." Slade wonders about the submarine**

* * *

 _*Back at the Queen Consolidate*_

"Unbelievable. They have nitric acid next to hydrazine? Permanganates on top of acetone? This is the definition of dangerous." Bella complains and reaches the acids to rearrange it

"If it's so dangerous, maybe you shouldn't be touching them," Felicity states the obvious and a thunder was struck

"Bella. I managed to get a sample of the perpetrator's blood from the police department. We need to isolate a sedative in the blood. It could lead us to the thief." She tells Bella about the blood sample

"How did the police get it?" she ask Felicity

"Apparently, the Vigilante shot him with an arrow." Felicity brushes it off as if it is a normal thing for her

"You're kidding. You know what this means, right? This means the Vigilante's working the same case we are!" Bella gets excited

"Heh. Go figure." Felicity mumbled

"How did you get it?" Bella ask her

"Oliver has a lot of connections." True for Oliver since he was the one who shot the person and Bella chuckles

"Wow. Pays to work for a billionaire." Bella jokes

"Actually, my take home's nothing special. Especially given I am rarely at home since I'm with him every night." Felicity rambles

"Ah. Well, I didn't realize you and he were..." Bella tries to connect the dots about Felicity and Oliver and Felicity interrupt her

"Oh, no. Work. He...and I are not, no, I do not like Oliver." Felicity tells the truth about her feeling with Oliver and the atmosphere becomes awkward

"Um, I was invited to a work function. It's a party. And I have a plus-one. I was thinking that you can accompany me to the party."

"There's not going to be dancing, is there?" Felicity looks confused for a second

"I'm not too good on my feet." Both Bella and Felicity laughs

As Felicity walks away from Bella, she could not help but think about Oliver. How he looks and cares about his company since what happen to his mom during the Undertaking. She knows that Oliver is hiding something and Felicity and Diggle know about it but she just tries to guess until she can figure out who is under the hood. She knows that she has a crush on Oliver but she knows that he would not return the same feelings since she had lied about what she is doing in Starling City. She takes out her phone to see that her phone is flashing. Her brother is calling her. She picks up and answers it

"Hey Seb, what's up?" she ask him

"Hey Bella, where are you?" Sebastian ask

"In Starling City"

'Why are you in Staring City?" her brother sound concern

"I go there to investigate the impossible … again," she tells him

"You know that you have to stop. Even dad tells you to move on too," her brother tries to reason with her.

"I know but I can't unsee what I saw that night,"

"I know Bella. Enough about that, I have a surprise for you," Sebastian tells her

"What's the surprise?" Bella ask him

"I'm moving to Central City," Bella smile with glee

"You are. Oh my god, this is amazing but why are you moving to Central City," she sound confused

"I have never been your brother for many years now and I feel guilty after I graduated from university and my girlfriend manage to convince me to move so that I can be closer to my twin," Bella smiled and thought confusedly

"I thought that you are gay Seb?"

"I thought I was too but I met her at a party in New York that her dad's friend threw. My foster dad wanted me to enroll in a private school in Ohio. I went to a coffee shop there and I saw her there, drinking coffee with her friends. We became best friends first and then we kind off fell in love and we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for many years now. I can't wait for you to meet her by the way," Sebastian explains how he meets his girlfriend

"I can't wait to meet your girlfriend too Seb,"

"So when are you going back to Central City?"

"I met a friend her who invited me to a party that her other friend is throwing,"

"Does that friend happen to be Oliver Queen?" Bella blushes as her brother laugh at her

"Don't laugh at me Seb," Bella tells her brother

"Oh Bella, you are precious. Anyway, I got to go. My flight leaves about 15 minutes and I'm at the airport so see you soon sis,"

"See you soon bro" Bella ends the call and turns on the computer to see the news on the particle accelerator

"Central City is just a day away from making history when the controversial S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator is finally turned on." A news reporter is talking about the particle accelerator when Felicity walks to her

"Pretty cool, right?" Bella ask her

"You know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider." Felicity states on her opinion

"That data is misleading." Bella disagrees

"Oh, do tell." Felicity wants her to explain

"You know about misleading, don't you?" Oliver walks in while he says that

"What are you talking about?" Felicity looks confused

"She's not from CSI, she's an assistant. Whose bosses don't know you're in Starling. And there is no similar case in Central City." Bella looks guilty

"So tell me, Bella... What are you really doing here?" Oliver ask her as she exhales, which sounds painful and she turns to Felicity

"I told you my mom was murdered." She tells Felicity

"By your father," Oliver assures on his answer

"He didn't do it," Bella tells him angrily

"You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her," Felicity says confusedly

"The police think they did. My dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me." Bella says it in a sad tone

"About what?" Felicity looks at her with sympathy

"I was 11. One night... something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside The Blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly..." Bella sighs before continuing.

"I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me." She chuckles before she starts talking again

"They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother. And free my dad. I am sorry I lied to you." She says it sincerely before she turns to Felicity

"Better find another plus one." Bella walks away

"She did lie about who she really was." Oliver is having second thoughts on confronting Bella in front of Felicity and Felicity scoff

"And what do we do every day?" Felicity ask him before walking away

* * *

This is the end of this chapter and next time would be Bella knowing Oliver's secret. The future chapters would have the Warblers and New Directions reunion and both Sebastian's and Bella's whole family will be attending and that includes Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Laurel, Tommy ( Tommy is not dead in this fic), and Thea ( Oliver will tell Thea in the future chapters). Please review


	3. The Party and Revelations

Well, this is the redo chapter from the first post of the chapter. Sorry about the first post of this chapter because I have made a mistake on it so I have to redo some parts of the story. The disclaimers are that I don't own this characters and the OCs are the only ones I own and that would be in future chapters. Okay for this chapter, Season 2 of Arrow is there but Tommy is alive because Tommy's death never exists to me so I want him to be alive.

* * *

There's classical music playing in the background at the party that Oliver is throwing for his mom but it is not working apparently since everyone is wary about his mom except for him, Thea, Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, and Tommy.

"I guess these days; I only draw a crowd when I'm on trial for murder," his mom already knows that the party isn't working

"Mom, you don't have to..." Oliver tries to talk to her

"We have guests. However few of them there are." Moira walks away from Thea and Oliver

"This is not your fault, Ollie," Thea assures her brother before walking towards Roy

Oliver's sees Tommy, Laurel, and Felicity walking into the room. He still feels guilty about what happened in the office earlier and he wants to apologize to Bella for what happen so he takes out his phone to call her.

"Who's this?" Bella

"Bella, it's me. Oliver."

"Hi, Oliver. Listen I'm sorry for lying to all of you and I know that you don't want my help on the case anymore so …" Oliver interrupt

"It's okay Bella; I kind of understand why you do it. So there's a party at my place so I'm hoping you would come?" Bella gasps

"Ok Oliver but I don't have a dress,"

"Don't worry, I already have ordered the dress and Diggle has to pick it up and he brings it to you so that you can change and he would send you to the venue," Oliver assures her

"Thank you, Oliver. I don't know what to say,"

"So you can come?"

"I can Oliver don't worry," Bella hangs up the phone and Oliver has a small smile on his face.

There is something on Bella that draws him to her but he doesn't know what it is. Tommy walks toward to Oliver

"So what got you grinning about Ollie?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Tommy," Tommy rolls his eyes

"Is it about a certain CSI?" Oliver turns his attention to his best friend

"How do you know?"

"Felicity told both me and Laurel about her. You look like Santa Claus came early for Christmas this year," Tommy teases him

"Please Tommy I'm just surprised that she could make it to the party even though I made her upset in the first place because Felicity invited her to be her plus one,"

"Right?" Tommy sarcastically said

"Whatever Tommy," he brushes off the subject as both Laurel and Felicity joins them

"What are you guys talking about?" Laurel ask the both of them

"Apparently our good friend here has invited someone at the last minute," Oliver wants to wipe that grin off of Tommy's face

"Oh, who is that person he invited?" Felicity wonders

"A certain CSI from Central City," Tommy grins harder

"Are you apologizing about what happen, Oliver?" Felicity ask him

Oliver did not answer her ask he sees Bella walk into the room, who is fashionable late but he doesn't mind. Bella is wearing a simple red dress, which is strapless and she has to curl her hair. _She looks beautiful_ Oliver thought as she walks towards the group and all of them see Oliver staring at the newcomer to the party.

"Bella, I can't believe you made it to the party," Felicity hugs Bella

"Tommy, Laurel this is Isabella, Bella, Tommy, and Laurel," Felicity introduces the three of them to each other

"Hi guys, you can call me Bella,"

"So Bella, Oliver invite you to the party last minute?" Laurel ask

"Yeah, he did. He call me just now about it and he has a dress order for me already," she explains to them

"He already has a dress order for you?" Tommy smirks at Oliver who is trying hard not to smack him

"Hey, Bella do you want to dance with me?" Oliver suddenly ask

"Sure Oliver but you have to dance first since I'm not good at dancing" Oliver and Bella walk to the center to dance

"You look beautiful Bella," Oliver tells her

"Thanks, Oliver you look handsome in the tux,"

"Oh, by the way, you are going to be card at the bar," Bella looks annoyed

"Ok I may look young but I'm not that young ok? I'm 23, not 19,"

"It doesn't matter to me anyway because you are stunning," Bella blush

"Oliver, can I ask you a personal question?" Bella ask

"Oh sure Bella you can me anything,"

"Are you the Hood?" Oliver stops and drags her to the other room and the others sees them walking out so they want to eavesdrop on the conversation

 _*At the other room*_

"Bella, how did you figure out?"

"It's not that hard Oliver. I have asked Felicity about the Hood and she doesn't hide it that well and I know that you guys are hiding something. Not only that I kind of research on when the Hood first surface and it was after you came back from Lian Yu and it couldn't be a coincidence and I knew that you are the Hood," Bella explains to Oliver

"Please don't tell anyone about it,"

"Oliver, I can keep a secret because I know it's not my secret to tell anyway," Oliver smiles

"Thanks, Bella you have no idea how much it means to me,"

"Well let's get back to the party because I think that your friends have heard the entire conversation anyway," Bella kiss Oliver on the cheek before walking back to the party

Oliver is stunned for a second and places his hand on the cheek that Bella has kissed. Bella is a mystery to him at the moment and not only that he doesn't know her that well but he feels like she would part of his life in the near future. Tommy walks in as he tries to not laugh at his best friend.

"So Oliver" Oliver is startled at Tommy's appearance

"What was that?"

"What was what Tommy?" Oliver trying to ignore Tommy

"I saw Bella kiss you on the cheek and you are so happy about it," Tommy is starting to tease him

"Tommy just let it go okay?"

"Come on Ollie. I know you and her are barely friends but I can tell she is something that you shouldn't let go?" Tommy ask him

"Why do you think I invited her Tommy? Yes, I feel guilty about what happened earlier but I also want to get to know her as well," Oliver explains to him

"Well you do need more friends Ollie and I think she can be a great friend to you in the future," Tommy place his hand on Oliver's shoulders

 _*At the party*_

Bella walks back to the room with a blush on her face as she can't believe that she kiss Oliver. Well, it was on the cheek but it still counts. Laurel and Felicity walk towards her

"Someone looks like she's in love?" Laurel teases her

"What are you talking about?" Bella ask

"You and Oliver is what I'm talking about," Laurel answer

"What about me and Oliver?"

"Do you have a crush on him Bella?" Felicity ask and Bella sighs

"Yeah I have a crush on him," Bella admits

"So why don't you want to tell him that you love him?" Laurel ask

"Guys, it's not like I know him that well nor are we friends. I thought that we could start out as friends first because the first time I think it is just mutual respect only since everybody has a crush on him and that includes my best friend, Iris," as Bella's phone starts to ring. Bella picks it up to see it's her boss calling her

"Yes. Yes, sir. I- yes, director, I know that this is not the first time." Bella is pacing back and forward

"Yes, sir, I do value my job, very much." Felicity is staring at her

"Look, I will be on the next train. Mm-hmm. I'll be back tonight." Bella closed her phone and turns to Felicity and Laurel

"Ok. Thank- Well, my boss found out I don't have food poisoning. I need to get back to Central City if I still want to be employed. Which I do. Tell the SCPD that the sedative in the thief's blood is Ketamine. It's a schedule three controlled substance. It shouldn't be too hard to track," Bella tells them both

"Yeah, I'll make sure they get it," Felicity tells her

"It was really nice- Thank you for... Working with you. Everything..." Bella thank them

"We couldn't have done it... Without you." Laurel returns to gesture

"Good-bye, Felicity and Laurel," Bella says goodbye to them both of them

"Good-bye" Bella walks out with her suitcase

* * *

 _*At the Arrow Cave*_

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!" Diggle puts Oliver on the table when Felicity, Tommy, and Laurel walk to the cave.

"Is he alive?" Felicity ask

"His pulse is weak, but it's there," Diggle answers her

"Oliver! Can you hear me?" Tommy tries to talk to Oliver

"His pupils are dilated!" Laurel shouted

"What the hell was that?" Diggle ask Felicity

"I don't know, it's coded. Damn it. Damn it! I can't break into the dispensary files." Felicity feels frustrated

"I have no idea what he was injected with! Poisoned with." Felicity panics

"All right, we have no choice." Diggle takes out his phone

"What are you doing?" Felicity ask him

"Calling 9-1-1," Diggle starts to call the hospital

"Dig, Wait!" Felicity tries to stop him

"It can't wait Felicity!" he tries to ignore her

"How are we supposed to explain this? Everyone's going to find out Oliver's the Vigilante! Which won't matter if he's dead?" Tommy tries to reason with him

"Felicity, we can't save him!" Laurel tells her

"I know, you're right... We can't." Felicity has someone in mind to help them

 _*At the train station late at night*_

"One way to Central City," Bella tells the worker

"It left ten minutes ago." The worker tells her the train had left as she sighs

"Of course it did. When is the next one?" she ask him

"In the morning." As he left, she sits on the bench since she has nowhere to go. She can't go back to the hotel since she has already checked out. She places her chin on the handle of the suitcase until something hit her neck and she falls unconscious.

She wakes up on a table next to Oliver, who is hurt. She sees Diggle at the other side with Laurel and Tommy and she sees Felicity walking towards her to see if she's mad at her.

"Please save him," Felicity begs

* * *

Well, Bella already figure it out about the Hood's identity. She and Oliver would have an interation and they would be friends in the next chapter. Please review and the next chapter would probably be about the hallucinations on Lian Yu and the Particle Accelerator and the lightning that hits Bella at CCPD.


	4. Author's note

Sorry about the mix up the third chapter. I have to redo some parts of the story. Bella and Oliver would be friends in the next few chapters but in one of the chapters they would admit to themselves about their feelings for one another.

For Oliver, it would be when Team Flash and Team Arrow are working together to catch Digger Harkness (which is on Arrow Season 3 Episode 8 [The Brave and the Bold])

For Bella, it would be when after Oliver challenge Ra's al Ghul and he got stabbed. None of his team heard from Oliver and Felicity tells Bella about their situation.

Well, you know that the next chapter is about Oliver's hallucinations about Shado and Slade but the Arrow series the third ghost is Tommy but I would put his dad as his third ghost who helps him realize that he is a hero not a killer and Oliver manage to stop Cyrus Gold and save Roy. Bella would give Oliver a gift and goes back to Central City to see the Particle Accelerator and would be struck by lightning as like the Arrow series and the start of the Flash series


	5. Central City & the Particle Accelerator

The usual disclaimers which is I don't own any of these characters and they belong to the CW shows like Arrow and the Flash. This is after Bella left team Arrow to go back to Central City.

* * *

Bella POV

I just make it back to Central City. I never even said goodbye to Oliver before I left Starling. I run to my apartment to put down my luggage and grab my case to the crime scene where Joe is. I know I'm going to be in trouble with him considering I just left like that few days ago. I reach the crime the scene, knowing Joe is covering for me.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh," I apologize to my boss

"What was it this time, Miss Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer, I should remind you, the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that one was particularly memorable?" He interrogates me

"I do not own a car," I have already told him this before and Joe step in

"She was running an errand for me," he turns to me

"Bella, did you get me what I asked for?" he gives me a look

" , I did. I have it right here." I take out a half-eaten candy bar

"I had a few bites of it," I give it to Joe before casing the scene

"Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500. Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model," start explaining to them before seeing something else on the ground.

"Hmm, there's something else," I go to Chyre and take a pen from him

"Thanks. Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess." I scoop the evidence and put it in the bag

"My dad gave me that pen. Before he died," now I feel guilty

"Sorry," I apologize for the second time before walking away

* * *

*At CCPD*

"Ok! I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing," my best friend and foster sister, Iris walks to my office

"There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I don't know if we're gonna be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs," I tell her

"Seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream. Plus, I canceled a date for this," I turn to her to see her eating my fries

"Hands off my fries," I snatch my packet from her

"Unbelievable," I place it on the other side

"I'm stress-eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman," I roll my eyes

"You look amazing Iris," I tell her

"What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?" she asks me

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN," I explain to her excitingly

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English," She tells me that thing I do whenever I explain science to her

"Ok," I walk towards the board and draw a dot on it

"Just imagine that that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment," she turns to Iris

"Does that include twerking?" she asks a rhetorical question

"That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything," I explain to her about the purpose of the particle accelerator.

"You gotta get yourself a boyfriend," Joe walks in

"Hey, leave her alone, she's working," Iris walks to her dad and hugs him

"Hi, Dad," she kisses him on the cheek and the computer beep

"Your testing is done,"

"I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. I bet you find a very sweet Shelby parked at one of them," I explain it to Joe and give him a piece of paper with information on the places where the Mardon brothers would be hiding

"Dad, seeing as how Bella solved your poop problem, how about letting her go to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Iris persuades Joe

"Fine, go," he reluctantly say

"Yes! Thank you, Joe," I hug him before leaving with Iris

* * *

*At STAR Labs*

"So Bella how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?" she ask me

"Well I did help solve an impossible for them and I got to meet Oliver Queen," I tell her

"Oh my God, how does he look now? Is he still handsome like before?" she keeps asking questions about him

"Calm down Iris. He looks different after the 5 years of hell on the island, well that's understandable for me and he is still handsome," I blush at the memory that I kiss him on the cheek

"Why are you blushing Bella?" she points at my cheeks

"I was invited to a party last minute and I manage to dance with him and kiss him on the cheek before going back to my hotel," I tell her

"Wow Bella, I know you have a crush on him and you didn't do anything about it," she slaps my arm

"Iris, we're barely friends. I can't just casually say that I like him before getting to know him more first," I explain to her and the conference begins

"My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics," He introduces himself before explaining the particle accelerator and he turns and he looks at me before continuing

"Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think," A thief snatch Iris's bag

"Ow! Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation," Iris cries

I run after him and it leads him to a dead-end

"All right, kid, you don't have to do this, all right? Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even," the kid punch me in the eye

"Bella! Are you ok?" iris comes out and she asks me

"Yeah," holding my eye and the kid jump over the fence to see a cop

"Freeze! Police! Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?" the officer says smugly

* * *

*Back at CCPD*

"Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? So, he caught a mugger," Iris asks me as she gives me an ice pack

"He's a transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne," Iris looks at Eddie

"Oh, that's Detective Pretty Boy. That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests," Iris pause before talking again

"He is pretty though don't you agree?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes

I walk back to my lab and I walk towards the whiteboard. I pull up the map to see the reports and pictures of newspaper clippings. All this is about what happen years ago and tear my family apart. I turn away to turn on the TV to see the news about the particle accelerator

"I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs, despite the inclement weather which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells," the reporter says but she stops as someone tells her something. I stand up straight to see that people are running the reporter

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator," I turn off the TV and go to the chains to close the windows.

When I hold the chains, I see a blast of energy at the distance coming towards CCPD. I look forward but I heard the familiar sounds and see chemicals defying gravity like years ago. I look up to see lightning struck down at me and I crash to the shelf behind me and got contact with chemicals and lay unconscious, What I do not know that the lightning has changed me in a few months.

* * *

*At the hospital*

"What the hell happened to her?" one doctor ask

"She was hit by lightning," the nurse tells the doctor

"How is he still alive?" Bella transfers to the bed and the doctor is trying to save her.

They are trying until she starts to flat line. The doctors are trying to do CPR and Iris comes in the surgery room and the nurse sees her

"You can't be in here!" the nurse tells her

"I'm family!" Iris begs her

"Charging paddles, 200." The doctors bring out the AED and charge it

"Bella!" Iris shouts her name as tears streams down her face

* * *

That's the end of this chapter but don't worry the next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
